As is well known, certain physical conditions require colostomy, ileostomy, and the like, wherein a pouch is connected to the person of the user for receiving body material. These conditions are generally called ostomies and the waste collection containers are called ostomy pouches.
Heretofore, the collection of body waste in an ostomy pouch, and sanitary removal of the body waste from the pouch was a difficult and time consuming procedure, at best, not always achieved with a high degree of cleanliness.